It is known to attach to an object an electronic tag that can be monitored, sensed, or interrogated for purposes of preventing theft of the object. Such systems generally rely on the detection of tagged objects when they are removed from a designated area by one or more detectors positioned at various locations bounding the designated area.
Applicant/assignee's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/815,389, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a battery-operated electronic tag that, when tampered with, communicates via a transceiver to a detection system for providing an alarm signal or other indication, and thereby detect the tampering and/or removal of the tag from a tagged object.